Rule Changes: 3 - 10/13/11
New Features * New Pro Cheston * New unnamed map * New death screen that shows off who killed you, two assisters, the types and the amount of damage done to you * Added a lot of new sounds * Added various new icons to replace old or missing ones * Added targeting lasers to all turrets so players know at whom they are firing * Added in range indicators to owners of Firebases/Combat Kitties * Added in quick chat menu. Default key is 'v', menu options 0-9. Cheston * Primary Weapon: Tommy Gun, Alt Fire: Banana throw that will cause players to fall over * Secondary Weapon: Melee weapon: The Family Jewel, Alt Fire: Damage Grapple * Roar: Heals and speeds up allies in an area around Cheston, slows enemies * Exploding Barrel: Cheston throws a barrel that will roll on the ground until it hits a wall or an enemy, then creating a burning explosion * Rampage: Cheston goes down on all fours running around damaging and tossing enemies he runs near by Assault * Fixed issues where the Bomb skill would recover while the Bomb existed at levels 2/3/4. * Grenade Launcher Damage: 100 -> 85 * Fly Speed: 250/250/250/250 -> 150/150/150/150 Karl * Increased Stun radius from 128 -> 192 * Karl is now immune to his own stuns * New model for Junior * Handler Damage: 28->31 * Bouncing Buddy Damage: 50 -> 60 * Bouncing Buddy Lifetime: 2 -> 1 * Bouncing Buddy Reload: 2 -> 1.75 * Junior now has a lifetime after detection so it no longer has a short lifespan if detected an enemy after being around a while * New art for Handler Veteran * Pros now play a unique animation when getting pulled by the Ka-Claw * Falcon Damage: 50 -> 40 * Falcon Damage Radius:256 -> 128 Gunner * Minigun Fire Interval: 0.1 -> 0.15 * Minigun Damage: 16 -> 28 * Dual Minigun Fire Interval: 0.05 -> 0.1 * Dual Minigun Damage: 8 -> 19 Tank * Jet Gun Damage: 15 -> 18 * Rail Gun Damage: 75 -> 90 * Tank Shield: Reduced recharge and made the recharge only start after the shield is gone Sniper * Fixed an issue that cause the freeze to go on much longer than it should. * Normalize freeze times to 1.5 seconds * SMG Magazine Size: 10 -> 16 Support * Made the Firebase range ramp with Support’s level * Shotgun Minimum Damage: 1 -> 10 * Over Clock Range: 1.25x -> 1.34x * Firebase Base Sight Range: 1536 -> 1024 * Firebase Damage: 8/15 -> 9/18 * Fixed Hurt Gun from keeping players from jumping, now will apply normal jump debuff when slowed Combat Girl * Nail Gun Magazine Size: 10 -> 15 * Fortify Cooldown: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 60/30/20/15 Assassin * Dagger Damage: 60 -> 55 * Lunge Damage: 70 -> 60 * Sword Damage: 60 -> 55 * Cloak Time: 3/4/6/7.5 -> 7.5/8.5/10/12 * Removed active cloak sound Gunslinger * Pistol Damage: 35 -> 33 * Magazine Size: 15 -> 6 * Trigger Happy Cooldown: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 60/30/20/15 * Gun Flurry Cooldown: 30/15/10/7.5 -> 60/30/20/15 * Knee Cap now causes jump debuff like other slow effects Bots * Speed increase: 10/20/30 -> 15/30/45 (Bots get speed increase every 5 minutes in crossfire) * Bouncer Damage: 1000 -> 500 * Bouncer Grapple Damage: 1500 -> 750 * Scrambler Health: 2500 -> 2000 * Scramblers now lock out skills, not drain them * Shady Bots no longer knockback on their punch * Shady Bot Melee Damage: 200 -> 150 Other Balance and Adjustments * Increase bot rating level ramping. 1x to 2.5x -> 1x to 3x * Reduced collision boxes for most Pros. Players shouldn’t be getting hung up on geometry as much, pros should be slightly more difficult to hit * Changes the spawn tables so that Jackbots spawn around 25 minutes on opposite lanes * All slow effects now affect flight speeds Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue that allowed certain projectiles to penetrate the player spawn’s protective walls * Fixed pro passive skills showing up in the pro descriptions in the locker room * Fixed some chat issues involving special characters like < and > * Fixed some instances of Tank’s Jet Gun effect not showing up * Fixed some issues with the Sniper Rifle’s zoom display showing up and staying up * Fixed some locations around Loco Moco Arena that allowed players to stand on geometry when they shouldn’t be able to * Fixed Gunners and Tanks taking double headshots * Fixed chat scrollbar not going away in-game * Fixed most of the issues with rejoining games * Fixed, removed, extra category icon in the class chooser that did nothing * Fixed negative level in XP bar at end game * Fixed allied Fujibots from blocking Pros * Fixed Support Heal/Hurt gun from being able to perma-slow * Fixed Firebases/Combat Kitties from firing at turrets with their shield up * Fixed some issues with controller settings not saving properly * Fixed bots getting into player spawners Category:Patches